


i'm sorry

by tmrwxtgtr



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I did this instead of studying, I did this instead of working on my other aus, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Why Did I Write This?, this is just a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrwxtgtr/pseuds/tmrwxtgtr
Summary: "kai? are you awake?""yeah," kai grumbles drowsily, "I'm up. what's wrong? you need to go to the bathroom?""I need to tell you something. before I forget." A beat. "b-before I regret not telling you at all..."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic based off of this tweet/misheard lyric:  
> https://twitter.com/icyooni/status/1247498087951671297?s=20
> 
> lowercase is intended  
> I'm sorry in advance  
> umm, enjoy...

yeonjun and kai lay sprawled on their bunk beds, letting the quiet atmosphere and noise lull them to a brief sleep. after a minute - which, to the two idols, felt like an hour - of laying in silence, yeonjun speaks up. "kai? are you awake?"

he hears the faint sound of feet hitting the bed frame and pillow being fluffed up against each other before hearing kai groggily grumble, "yeah, i'm up. what's wrong? you need to go to the bathroom-?"

"i need to tell you something. before i forget." a beat. "b-before i regret not telling you at all..." yeonjun hears the bed creak above him. he hears feet gently stepping down the ladder. he feels kai crawl into the empty space beside him. "hyung?" yeonjun feels a head gently nudge his shoulder, "hyung, what is it you want to tell me? it must be important if you say you'd regret not telling me now."

yeonjun lets out a trembling sigh and confirms, "it is important - very important _._ and it's something I _have_ to tell you. something I _need_ to tell you." he buries his face further into his pillows. "but the thing is, I'm scared."

"scared?"

"scared that...things will change once I tell you. like, drastically change. our relationship and our future together. our group and our label."

yeonjun chokes on his tears and pulls the blanket close to himself in attempts to hide away from the reality of the situation he's about to confess. "but I don't want anything to change. we've already been through so much. I-I don't want to add any more unnecessary weight."

yeonjun can feel kai's rapid heartbeat pounding against his back. his younger brother was anxious. scared. upset. yet, kai replies in a firm and steady voice, "hyung, I swear whatever you say or whatever you do, it will _never_ change anything between us. I--we will be glued by your side no matter what."

yeonjun feels his eyes start to burn from the salty tears gathering up. he feels his heart thumping wildly, syncing with kai's. he feels his whole body tense up.

he's scared.

_so, so scared._

sensing his hyung's discomfort, kai wraps his arm around yeonjun's waist and places his hand over his clenched fists.

"yeonjun," it takes the said boy a second to realize that kai had dropped honorifics. but for now, he'll let it pass. for this moment, he'll let it pass. "it's okay. don't be afraid." kai reassuringly whispers in the older boy's ear.

"huening kai, I'm gay."

yeonjun cowers beneath the blankets. he could feel kai recoil away from him. it was a slight movement, but it was enough to painfully squeeze yeonjun's heart. reality had already begun to play its part. kai would leave him. he would tell the others. they will _leave_ him. they will _resent_ him. trembling underneath his cocoon, he waits for the shouting; waits for the disgusted cast; waits for shit to hit the fan.

but before kai can respond, the door suddenly swings - no, SLAMS - open, revealing beomgyu passionately belting, "i baMI kKEutNaryeO hAL ttaen sHIGyereul dWEGAMA, jiGEUM REWIND!!"

"AHH!!" kai abruptly sits up, accidentally knocking his head against the bottom of the bed above them. at the same time, yeonjun tumbles off the bed and onto the floor yelling, "beomgyu, what the fuck?!"

said boy looks between the maknae and the eldest, and obliviously mutters, "oh crap, did I interrupt something? my bad..."

**Author's Note:**

> have a good rest of the day/evening :)


End file.
